The Irish Pub Formulation
"The Irish Pub Formulation" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired in and in on October 28, 2010. Summary Leonard tries to hide from his friends that he's having a secret with Raj's sister, Priya. Sheldon gets involved and develops an elaborate . Extended Plot Raj's sister Priya visits and inadvertently causes trouble for the guys. She and Leonard apparently have a history, despite Leonard's with Howard that they would not hit on her in deference to Raj. They hook up during her layover in , but are discovered by Sheldon, who devises an elaborate lie to cover it up involving an bar and a pretty Irish ; he even generates props to back-up his ruse. Leonard cannot persist in the deception and reveals his night with her. At first Raj is upset, but then calms down when Leonard said that he offered her his heart and she stomped on it. The guys then unleash of all of the deceptions they have perpetrated on each other, including Sheldon's experiment feeding parts to Leonard mixed in his food. The episode ends with Sheldon preparing snow cones and serving one to Leonard, and confessing they were made with . Leonard then spits out the snow cone and leaves the apartment, upset. Critics "Bringing in family members is almost always a good idea in sitcoms as it helps root that character in a real relationship we can all relate to. The writers did nothing with Priya but she may come back one day. Her leap over the couch to hide from Sheldon was a nice visual gag...Raj's sister comes to town, she sleeps with Leonard who is betraying Howard by doing so. Who was the plot focused primarily on though? Yes that's right, Sheldon ...Feed Sheldon. Feed Sheldon. Feed Sheldon." - The TV Critic's Review Quotes :Sheldon: You know I can't keep a secret! :Leonard: You can if you try. Think about it this way: if I were and you were , you'd keep that secret, right? :Sheldon: Why do you get to be Batman? :Leonard: Because the Batman has the secret. :Sheldon: Alfred has secrets, too! :Leonard: Like what? :Sheldon: Alfred knows that is . Which I've now just told to Batman! See, I cannot keep a secret! ---- :Sheldon: The fun starts with brunch at Carney’s in Studio City, a hot dog stand in a converted railroad dining car. Next stop, Travel Town, an outdoor museum featuring 43 railroad engines, cars and other rolling stock from the 1880s to the 1930s. Finally, we’re off to the glitz and glamour of Hollywood for dinner at, that’s right, the Hollywood Carney’s, a hot dog stand in a different converted railroad dining car. -- :Sheldon: You've asked me to lie on your behalf, and as you know, I am deeply uncomfortable with impromptu dishonest, so I've provided you with an iron clad alibi. You couldn't have spent last night with Priya, because you were with another woman. :Leonard: Oh, I’m so sure I’m going to regret this, but, who was I with? :Sheldon: The fun loving, and morally loose, Miss Maggie McGeary. :Leonard: Oh, God. :Sheldon: You met her at Pasadena’s most popular Irish watering hole, Lucky Baldwin’s, where Maggie spends her nights tending bar, with a head full of curls and a heart full of dreams. :Leonard: (reading a napkin Sheldon has handed him) Leonard, call me if you’re interested in coitus. Sincerely, Maggie McGeary. :Sheldon: And if anyone were to actually call that number they will hear this. Mechanical voice on Sheldon’s phone: Top of the morning to you. You've reached Maggie McGeary. Leave a message after the wee little beep. :Sheldon: It’s pretty convincing, huh? And it wasn't even a real person. And here is the clincher. A lock of Maggie’s flaming auburn hair. :Leonard: Where did you get that? :Sheldon: From an orang-u-tan in the primate lab. :Leonard: An orang-u-tan? :Sheldon: Well, no-one’s going to run a DNA test on it, Leonard, honestly you over-think everything. Notes *'Title Reference: '''The Irish Pub that Sheldon included in the details of the deception to cover up Leonard's sleeping with Priya . *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=306 *This episode was watched by 13.04 million people with a rating of 4.2 (adults 18-49). Trivia *Penny does not appear nor is mentioned in this episode, as the writers wrote her out of this and the previous episode, after Kaley Cuoco, the actress who plays Penny, broke her leg in a horseback riding incident. * was shown in Penny's apartment before but this is the first time it is referenced in the show. *Sheldon has a seminar the day after Priya spent the night with Leonard. *This episode introduces Priya Koothrappali and her dating Leonard. *In the car, Leonard says, "Okay fine, I’m, I’m a horrible human being, I’m the Darth Vader of Pasadena." He was compared to Darth Vader while likewise driving the car, in "The Large Hadron Collision". Sheldon retorts, "You’re far too short to be Darth Vader. At best you might be a turncoat Ewok." Darth Vader is 6'8" (2.03 m), an Ewok is about 3'3" (1 m), and Leonard is 5'5" (1.65 m). *Leonard is 1/32nd . *Sheldon seriously conceived an exaggeratedly complicated lie to cover Leonard, just like what he had done in "The Loobenfeld Decay". *Sheldon explains to Raj, "But that behavior is beyond the pale and cannot be tolerated. We are no longer friends." In "The Friendship Algorithm", Sheldon similarly remarked to Raj, "Maintaining five friendships promises to be a task. So, I’m going to have to let one of you go'...''' Raj, you’re out." In both instances, he almost immediately rescinded the decision. *It's as if Sheldon really did come with a ("The Peanut Reaction"), as Leonard is able to repeat Sheldon's words about hating fun without even being present when he said it. Sheldon also made this evident in "The Bozeman Reaction" when he said on two occasions, "As you know, I’m not comfortable with prolonged good-byes and maudlin displays of emotion, so I prepared a short video." *Sheldon recalls April 12, 2005 at a , which was a Tuesday. This detail is consistent with his old schedule of going to Bob's Big Boy on Tuesdays as revealed in "The Hamburger Postulate". *Despite Howard complaining about the cobbler, he continues eating it while Sheldon explains "Train Day". *The mythical Maggie's hair sample came from a lab . *Sheldon has an oddly shaped . Gallery Pry6.jpg|Making Leonard a snow cone. Pry5.jpg|Mapping out Sheldon's movements in the game forest. Pry4.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Pry3.jpg|In Leonard's lab. Pry2.jpg|Sheldon and his Snoopy snow cone machine. Pry1.jpg|Priya is visiting LA. TheIrishPubFormulation.jpg|Priya running around with Leonard. Pub30.jpg|Priya is caught sneaking out. Pub29.jpg|Leonard talks about moving to India to be with her. Pub28.png|Priya in the morning. Pub27.jpg|Sheldon. Pub26.png|Sheldon. Pub25.png|Raj and Leonard. Pub24.png|Priya and Leonard having a one night stand. Pub23.png|Sheldon looking peculiar. Pub22.png|You know my sister Priya. Pub21.jpg|Priya is in L.A. on a layover and gets it. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 4 Category:No appearance by Penny Category:Batman Category:Priya Category:Articles With Photos